Gold Saints' Childhood
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Follow the Gold saints when they were much younger. There are funny, happy, sad times they face together before the Holy War. (Only Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas gold saints)
1. Chapter 1

Purestrongpoem: Manigoldo would be around 21 years old, Kardia is around 18 years old, Asmita is around 17 years old and Regulus is around 11 years old. I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy.

Gold Saints' Childhood

Chapter 1

A man with short, spiky blue hair wearing the Cancer cloth was walking down the stairs. It was a great day in the sanctuary but he had nothing to do. He could trained but he didn't felt up to it. He continued walking and admiring his surroundings. He want to have some fun. But what is there to do? Maybe he could play a prank on someone but he couldn't think of any new ideas for a prank. He walked by the Scorpio temple when he bumped into another saint with long, curly purple hair and wearing the Scorpio cloth.

Kardia said, "Hey, watch it."

"You watch it," said Manigoldo.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Do you want a fight?"

Then they heard somebody cleared their throat. They turned to see a disappointed Sisyphus. Both laughed nervously and backed off. Sisyphus sighed and walked away.

Kardia frowned and said, "You started it again."

"No, I didn't," said Manigoldo.

"Sisyphus was there but we are lucky he let it go."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing around my temple?"

"...I was just taking a walk. Honestly, I am bored and don't know what to do."

"Me too."

"Want to spar?"

"Maybe but I am not feeling up to."

"So what to do?"

"I don't know...It had been a long time that we play a prank."

"So true, but do you have any ideas for a good prank. Who are we going to prank? We also have to make sure we don't get caught."

Both saints thought for a while until Manigoldo had an idea.

He grinned and said, "Why don't we play a prank on Asmita?"

Kardia blinked and said, "Are you crazy? Do you want to get kill? This is Asmita we are talking about. Plus it is impossible to play a prank on him."

"Oh, come on. Are you scared?"

"Scared? Of course not. What is that you have in mind?"

Manigoldo grinned and whispered the plan into Kardia's ear.

~Later at night~

Kardia and Manigoldo quietly walked toward the Virgo's temple.

Kardia whispered, "Is this really going to work? How do we know he is asleep?"

Manigoldo rolled his eyes and said, "Because a normal person would be asleep by now. Besides I doubt the rumours about him meditating 24 hours every day are true. A person need rest and food."

They continued walking to the door. Manigoldo and Kardia pushed the door as quietly as possible. They peaked in and the temple was dark. Manigoldo walked in first followed by Kardia. They walked slowly into the dark temple. Then Manigoldo stopped causing Kardia to bumped into him.

Kardia asked, "What the?"

However, Manigoldo shushed him. In front of them was Virgo Asmita meditating.

Kardia blinked in disbelief and asked, "Is he still meditating?"

Then a light snore could be heard from Asmita. Manigoldo grinned and walked toward Asmita.

"No, he is asleep."

Kardia followed and pulled out a paintbrush and some paint. Manigoldo took the paintbrush and started to paint on Asmita's face. He drew a mustache, wrote "mediating is boring" on his forehead and drew two marks on his cheek. Kardia was about to tied up Asmita's hair but Manigoldo stopped him.

He shook his head and whispered, "If you tied up his hair, he will know it when he wakes up."

Kardia frowned but then grinned when he got another idea. He took the paintbrush from Manigoldo's hands and started to paint on his cloth. Manigoldo's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Kardia drew a extra eyes on his helmet, a chicken, wrote "I am stupid", and drew more markings on the cloth. Finally, they finished and quietly and quickly walked away. However, as they were sneaking away, they didn't noticed someone was watching them.

~Next day~

Asmita woke up and continued meditating. He felt the other saints training and the gold saints walking toward the Pope's chamber. It must be time for the meeting. Every gold saint was required to be there at the meeting. Asmita stood up and walked toward the Pope's chamber. As he was walking, he heard giggles around him. What was so funny? He continued walking to the Pope's chamber. Finally, he reached there and walked in. As soon as he walked in, everyone started to laughed. Manigoldo, Kardia, Dohko and Hasgard were on the floor laughing. El Cid was smiling for the first time. Degel was also smiling. Sisyphus, Aspros, Shion, Albafica and Pope Sage covered their mouth to hide their laughter but it could still be heard. Asmita raised his eyebrows and calmly waited for them to finish. After a few minutes, they were still laughing and Asmita was slowly losing his patience.

Finally, he spoke, "What..."

But they continued laughing and couldn't hear Asmita's question. He sighed and decided to shout.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY? WHY ARE YOU LAUGING?"

The saints stopped and they could clearly see that Asmita was angry. However, Manigoldo, Kardia and Dohko was still laughing but much quieter. Asmita walked to the center of the room and bowed in front of Pope Sage. Pope Sage bit his tongue to keep him from laughing.

Then he stood up and asked, "Why is everyone laughing so hard?"

Everyone became silent and looked somewhere else. Nobody want to answer the Virgo saint in fear that he might get rid of their senses.

Pope Sage spoke, "Well...you see... uhhh...you have markings on your face...and your cloth."

Markings on his face and cloth? He wiped his face with his hand. Although he couldn't see, he could sense the ink on his hands. He was angry but didn't show it on his face.

Instead he calmly asked, "Who did this?"

There was no answer.

Asmita asked again but louder, "Who did this?"

The saints looked at each other. Manigoldo and Kardia looked at each other nervously. Then a young boy ran inside. Everyone looked at the door, confused. The boy hid behind Sisyphus. Another boy ran inside too and try to get the other boy behind Sisyphus. Sisyphus stopped both boys.

He demanded, "What is going on here, Regulus, Yato?"

The boy behind Sisyphus said, "Uncle, Yato is trying to kill me."

Yato said, "Yeah, because Regulus was a big meanie and pushed me to a bush."

"It was only a joke."

Sisyphus sighed and separated them. He said, "Regulus, apologize to Yato."

Regulus said, "Sorry, Yato."

"Good, now you know that you shouldn't go in here when there is a meeting."

Both looked at him bashfully and said, "Sorry."

"No, I want you to apologize to everyone."

They turned to faced the other saints. Then Yato and Regulus saw Asmita's face and started to laughed. Asmita had enough of this.

He shouted, "Enough, now. Who was in my temple last night?"

Regulus said, "I think I know who."

"Who?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night and decided to have a walk. I was outside near you temple. I am not sure but I think I saw Manigoldo and Kardia walking out of your temple last night."

"I see. Thank you, Regulus."

"You're welcome."

Asmita turned toward the Cancer and Scorpio saint. Manigoldo and Kardia started to back away slowly until their backs hit the walls.

Manigoldo stuttered, "Lo...ok...we can...ex...plain."

Kardia pointed at Manigoldo and shouted, "It was his idea!"

The saints watched with wide open eyes. Regulus was looking at the saints with a confused face. Why was everyone afraid for Manigoldo and Kardia? Wouldn't Asmita just scold Manigoldo and Kardia? Pope Sage stood up hoping that Asmita wouldn't do anything to harm both saints.

He said, "Asmita..."

Asmita interrupted him, "For your punishment..."

~A few hours later~

Manigoldo and Kardia was dancing in the streets. Manigodo was wearing a short pink, fluffy dress while Kardia was wearing a rainbow dress. Both had lipstick and make up on their face. Asmita's punishment was that they wore dresses, make up and danced at the street in front of people. The people laughed when they saw them.

Kardia said, "This is humilating."

"I know. I thought Asmita was going to get rid of our senses but this is worse," said Manigoldo.

"I wish this day will be over soon. For the rest of my life, I am staying inside and avoiding everyone."

"That would be impossible."

"I learn a lesson today and it is never to play a prank on the Asmita again."

"Agreed."

The gold saints were watching and laughing among other people.

Dohko turned to Shion and said, "Who knew Asmita had a sense of humour?"

At a distance, Asmita smiled and turned to walk back to his temple. That should show them to never mess with the Virgo saint.

Purestongpoem: If you are wondering why Asmita could sense the ink on his hand, it is normal. Asmita could sense that Tenma was injured and wearing a torn shirt. If he could sense that, I think he could sense the ink on his hand. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Purestrongpoem: Degel is around 11 years old and Kardia is around 11 years old. I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

A young boy around the age of ten with long purple hair sat in his room fanning himself. It was so hot. If the day could get any hotter, he thinks he would die. Was the weather trying to kill him? He was also bored. He looked around to see what he could do. Then he had an idea. He knew one person that could keep him cool in an extreme hot day and keep him from being bored out of his mind. Degel! But where could Degel be? He walked around and asked people if they knew where Degel is. It was frustrating that nobody knew and he was losing his patience. Then he felt a cool air and turned to see a boy around his age with short, green hair and glasses reading a book. He grinned and hugged the boy. The boy gasped and dropped his book in surprise. He pushed the other boy off and picked up his book.

He said, "Kardia, don't surprise me like that. Now I lost my page."

Kardia rolled his eyes and said, "Who cares, Degel? It is just a book anyway."

"I do. Why are you here? Are you here to bother me again?"

"No...Yes, it is just too hot and being around you make me feel cooler."

"Whatever, as long as you don't bother me."

Degel continued reading his book. He also hated the heat. He was used to the cold in Bluegrad. Luckily, he learned how to cool his surroundings. So he is never really hot but in the temperature just like he want. Kardia yawned and looked around. He decided to play with Degel's hair but Degel kept slapping his hand away. He was cool but he was bored.

He said, "I am bored."

Degel replied coldly, "Good for you."

"Let's go for a walk."

"No."

"Pleaseeeee."

"Fine. Just a walk and you will not bother me again."

"Alright."

Degel stood up and started to walk. Kardia followed. Kardia run ahead but not too much where he can get hot easily. Kardia stopped to see a boy petting a little dog. The dog was sticking out his tongue and panting. Why was the dog doing that? Degel caught up with him and saw that Kardia was looking at the dog intently.

Degel asked, "Kardia, why are you staring at the dog?"

"What is that dog doing?" said Kardia

"He is panting."

"Panting?"

"That is what dogs do to keep themselves cool."

"Oh, I see. Does it work?"

"Yes, the dogs should feel cooler."

"Cool."

Degel rolled his eyes and continued walking. Kardia followed him back to the Aquarius temple.

~Next Day~

Kardia yawned and fanned himself with his hand. It was still hot, but a little cooler than yesterday. Kardia was sitting among other candidates for the gold saints. They were listening to a story that Hasgard was reading outside in the hot weather. He was very hot and unfortunately Degel was not here. Degel went with the pope to do something he doesn't know. What could he do to make himself cooler? Then he remembered yesterday's lesson and stuck out his tongue. He started to pant. Hasgard stopped reading and stared at him questionably. The other kids also stopped and turned around to see the young boy panting.

He asked, "Kardia, what are you doing?"

"I am panting." he answered.

"Why?"

"Because panting can make me feel cooler like the dogs. That is what Degel told me."

They blinked at him incredulously. Then they started to laugh. Kardia blinked in confusion.

"Why are you all laughing at me? I am serious. Degel told me it works," he said.

The children and Hasgard laughed harder. Kardia became furious at their laughter, stood up and stomped away. Degel was right unless he lied to him. But why would Degel lied to him? He went to the pope's chamber and saw Degel talking to the pope about something. He stomped toward Degel. Degel and the pope turned to see an angry Kardia.

The pope asked, "Kardia, why are you so angry?"

Kardia retorted, "Because Degel lied to me and make me look like a fool."

"What did I lied about?" asked Degel.

"About panting. You told me that panting keeps the dog cool."

"That is true, I never lied about that."

"Lies! I was outside with the others while Hasgard was reading us a story. I was really hot and you weren't there. So I decided to pant to keep myself cool. The kids laughed at me and I don't feel cool at all."

The pope laughed while Degel facepalmed.

Kardia shouted, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"Panting only works for dogs. Humans never pant to keep themselves cool. We sweat and it is automatic. You just made a fool out of yourself outside," said Degel.

Kardia blinked dumbly.

"...Oh."

He realized his mistake and blushed in embarrassment.

Degel could only shook his head and muttered, " You're really an idiot."

Purestronpoem: Please review.


End file.
